


Sick Entertainment (But I'll Bet It Feels Good)

by twinkjack



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkjack/pseuds/twinkjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony and Vic break up, and Vic manages to make a handful of the worst decisions of his life before the day's even over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Entertainment (But I'll Bet It Feels Good)

**Author's Note:**

> this is all kristens fault i hate u (jk)

Kellin wasn’t expecting the doorbell to ring that day. He’d been planning on it being a relaxing and quiet day so of course he was irritated when he had to stand up and go check on who it was, and he definitely wasn’t expecting to see the person who stood on the other side of the door.

 “Vic?” he asked, somewhat incredulously. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Don’t mention it,” Vic grumbled, pushing past him into the apartment. He looked around and immediately rolled his eyes at the mess. “I see you haven’t changed.”

“I didn’t know I was having visitors,” Kellin snapped at him, shutting the door. “What do you want? You could’ve called, you know, like a normal person.”

Vic stopped and looked at him. His eyes were red and his lips were nearly bleeding from being chewed up. “Tony and I broke up,” he said, wiping the emotion from his face. “Does that answer your question? Or do I need to explain everything for you?”

Realization slowly dawned on Kellin. “…Ah. Alright, well, make a place for yourself on the couch and I’ll be right back.” He motioned to the couch, which was covered in clothes and empty pizza boxes, and Vic scoffed. “Hey, you can sit on the floor if you want, do I look like I give a shit?” He ran a hand through his hair and left it swinging, sighing as he left the room.

Grateful he hadn’t started crying in front of Kellin, Vic kicked a couple boxes to the floor and tossed Kellin’s gross, dirty shirts to the side, sitting down in the small space he had cleared for himself. Seriously, Kellin’s apartment was a mess, and for Vic, that was saying something. Empty beer bottles, pizza boxes, clothes, and general clutter were strewn around, and that was just in the living room. He was nervous to even _think_ about the state of Kellin’s bedroom.

Kellin came out of that room right about then, and sat down beside Vic. “Well, what did you come for?” he asked finally, setting down a plastic baggie on the filthy glass table in front of them. “I have whiskey in the kitchen, too, if you want that.”

“Of course I want that,” Vic sighed, “I need everything you can give right now, okay?” When he glanced up, he noticed the sudden smirk on Kellin’s face, and shrugged. “That too. I really couldn’t give a shit, man, I just gotta get my mind off of Tony. Got me fuckin’ bummed.”

“Right, of course,” Kellin nodded, and got up again to fetch the whiskey. “I’m assuming you don’t need a glass?” He handed the bottle to Vic, who immediately uncorked it and downed a couple gulps, letting out a long exhale.

“That’s better,” he said, then set the bottle down. “Now, what’s in the bag?”

Kellin opened the plastic baggie. “I have coke,” he said, and Vic’s face brightened. “There we go. I knew you’d want some of that.” He leaned over the table, fiddling around with something, and when he straightened up, four neat white lines had formed. “It’s all yours, man, go ahead.”

“Sick,” Vic pronounced, and took Kellin’s place in leaning over. It had been forever since he’d had coke, at least a year or so at most- the last time he’d seen Kellin, basically. And _god_ , it felt so good coming back. The second the line had gone up his nostril, he paused and let the effects kick in. Yet even with a year hiatus from the drug, the effects were still not as strong as he’d hoped, so he snorted the rest as quickly as possible and straightened up, reaching for the whiskey.

He could sense Kellin grinning at him as he took another swig, nose and throat burning. “Feeling better?” Kellin asked.

“Shut up,” Vic responded, letting his head hang between his knees. “Fuck.” He took another drink, realizing he’d drunk half the bottle by now, and set it down on the table. “Come here.”

The cocky smile hadn’t left Kellin’s face by the time Vic grabbed him and dragged him down on top of him, meeting his lips sloppily. It was hot and messy and he knew that regret would kick in as soon as the drugs wore off, but at this moment he was perfectly content with letting Tony melt away, away, away.

Kellin was pushing him down against the couch then, and everything started mixing together, sliding like watercolors. He let Kellin strip them both of their shirts, and bite at his neck, leaving marks that would surely remain for days. Days where Tony might be there to see them. Would he know? Would he realize? Was Vic truly as predictable as he thought?

“Stop,” he said out loud, and reached a blind hand out for the whiskey. Kellin sat back, straddling Vic by now, and laughed at him as the boy fumbled for a drink, spilling most of it on himself. “Another line?”

“Boy,” Kellin responded, “You’re really getting fucked up, aren’t you? I’m not gonna let you black out, you got that?”

Vic let his head fall back and groaned. “Fuck.”

“Shh,” said Kellin, “Just go with it, alright? I’ll get you another line if you’re not too fucked after this.” He kissed Vic again, biting at his lips, running a hand against his jawline, forcing his chin up. “What I’m gonna do,” he said breathlessly, “I’m gonna fuck you. Cause you- you’re a filthy fucking slut, coming to me, you know that? I’m gonna make you feel like one, cause that’s what you are. Now flip over, ass up.”

Vic made a strained sound and did as he was told, feeling his pants being jerked down. Fuck, he’d forgotten how dominating Kellin could be, and how fucking hot it was. Suddenly Kellin’s hand was on his cock, stroking roughly, and he jerked forward, a moan slipping out from between his lips.

“Shut up, whore,” Kellin snapped from behind him, and he heard the snap of a cap popping open, then something pressing at his entrance. Vic rocked back, hissing as Kellin quickly added a second finger, giving him no time to prepare. “What’s that? You want proper prep?” Kellin chuckled. “A slut like you shouldn’t need prep.”

He sucked in a moan when Kellin added a third finger, arching his back. “K-Kell,” he managed between gritted teeth, his voice slurred and wrecked from too much alcohol. Speaking of, could he reach the whiskey from here? His fingers barely brushed the bottle and he was straining for it just as Kellin’s fingers pulled out of him, and he felt a sudden emptiness. Vic took that opportunity to lunge for the bottle and gulped down the rest. Everything he’d taken began to hit him all at once, and he gasped for breath, turning himself around, onto his back.

“Vic?” Kellin questioned, “I thought I told you- “

“Shut up,” Vic interrupted, scrambling on top of him, “Just get on with it, and I’ll need another line when you’re done.”

There was a fairly good chance that Kellin hadn’t understood any of that due to the way Vic’s words slurred, but he seemed to have gotten the general gist of it. “Well, if you insist,” Kellin said, and by the end of his sentence his voice had lowered and he had his hands gripping Vic’s ass cheeks tight, pulling him up and settling him down on Kellin’s cock. Vic moaned involuntarily, curling his hands around Kellin’s shoulders. He lowered himself all the way, hissing slightly, the amount of prep having been highly unhelpful. Kellin smirked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, leaning forward to contribute further to the amount of marks on Vic’s neck. He tangled his fingers in Vic’s long brown locks, pulling roughly, and Vic gasped out loud slightly.

When Vic’s neck was a mass of red marks and his lower lip was secured between his teeth, his grip on Kellin’s shoulders tightened and his breaths staccato’d into a mess of ‘ah, ah, ah’.

“Close?” Kellin guessed, and reached his hand down to stroke Vic roughly, the boy gasping again, making a sound that closely resembled a mewl. “Let it out, baby, let it out.”

Vic came sloppily, splattering all over his and Kellin’s stomachs, and Kellin did too soon after. When all was done and cleaned up, and the two of them were dressed again, Vic looked up at Kellin with eyes half-lidded and pleading.

“Fine,” Kellin grumbled, and set up another two lines on the table. Vic snorted them as quickly as he had the first time, and got to his feet.

The world started swaying all of a sudden, colors melting into one another and dripping down. He felt a pounding headache start behind his left temple, and he couldn’t feel his hands. Kellin’s voice was distant, as if from a mile away, asking him if he was okay. Vic opened his mouth to reassure him that he was fine, but instead, his knees buckled.

All of a sudden, the only thing he could see was black as the glass table rushed up to meet him.

* * *

 

Tony was still fuming, and sick to his stomach with worry. Ever since Vic had stomped out five hours ago, he hadn’t answered any of Tony’s calls, and nobody knew where he was. He knew that Vic was an adult, and now that they were broken up, could take care of himself perfectly well, but guilt still twisted him in knots.

And Vic _knew_ how much Tony worried, so even if it was over between them, he would’ve certainly returned at least one call, to reassure Tony that he was fine.

If anything had happened to Vic, it was all Tony’s fault, for driving him away, for ruining everything, for-

The phone rang. He grabbed for it, heart in his throat, answering without even checking who it was.

“Hello?” he asked breathlessly.

The voice on the other line wasn’t Vic, but it didn’t do anything to slow Tony’s heart rate. “Hey. It’s Jaime. And, uh, we have a problem.”

“What do you mean?”

There was a pause, during which Tony could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “I’ll explain later, but It’s about Vic. I’m pulling up to your house now, so get outside. And don’t freak out.”

Don’t freak out? Why was Jaime calling, instead of getting Vic to do it himself? It could only mean one thing- that something severe had happened. Tony stumbled through an ‘okay’ and hung up, flying out of the apartment and nearly tripping over his own feet as he took the stairs, the elevator too slow for him.

True to his word, Jaime was waiting in the shitty beat-up car of his, right outside. Tony nearly ripped the door off in his haste to open it, and jumped in, gasping for breath.

“What’s wrong with Vic,” he blurted immediately, demanding answers.

Jaime started the car and began driving down the street, sighing heavily. “Slow down. It won’t do any good if we have you pass out, okay? And besides, I don’t know. We don’t know what happened.”

“Where are we going, then?” Tony continued, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

“-The hospital,” Jaime admitted, then quickly added: “Don’t freak out. It won’t do any good. You’ll only make things worse.”

So Tony sat there, silently, his heart racing and his leg bouncing from pent-up energy. It didn’t take long for them to get to the hospital, and as soon as they did, he jumped out of the car, running down to the entrance with Jaime trailing uneasily behind.

“Where is he?” Tony demanded as soon as Jaime caught up. “Please. I need to see him, I need to- “

“Calm down,” Jaime told him, “Calm _down_. Just follow me.”

They took an elevator to the fourth floor, and Jaime lead him to a room down the hall. There were three people clustered outside the door, and Tony’s blood boiled when he noticed who it was.

“Kellin,” he said venomously, and Kellin looked up. “Why are you here?”

“Cause I’m the one who brought Vic here,” Kellin answered, and his voice wasn’t any kinder. “If it weren’t for me, he’d be fucking dead. Not that you care, though, right? Since you broke up with him…”

 “Shut the hell up, Quinn, I’ll knock you the fuck out,” Tony growled at him.

Mike was talking in his ear, telling him to knock it off, an arrest wasn’t what they needed right now.

Finally, Tony turned his attention to the last person, the nurse, who looked unperturbed. “If one person would like to go in,” she said, “I can allow that.”

Obviously, it was Mike who should’ve went, seeing as it was his brother, but all the other guys immediately nominated Tony. “Go,” said Jaime, “Go fix what you fucked up,” and the nurse nodded at him and pushed the door open.

Vic looked small, fragile, wrapped up in too-white sheets. There was a cut on his forehead and a distinct smell of alcohol in the room. Tony shuddered and walked closer to him, brushing the hair away from his face.

“Vic,” he breathed gently, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I promise I won’t leave you ever again…”

Then he breathed in and stood up, balling his fists. As soon as he was out in the hallway, he marched up to Kellin again. “What did you do to him?” he snapped. “Why is there a cut on his forehead, why does he _reek_ of booze, why- “

“Relax, princess,” Kellin said, laughing. “Your ‘boyfriend’ here came to me after _you_ kicked him out, and all I did was give him what he asked for.”

It took a moment for it to sink in, but as soon as it did, Tony’s fist swung around in a punch. He knocked Kellin in the face and he stumbled back, clutching his cheek.

“You fucker!” Tony yelled, “You absolute _cunt_!” He was seething with rage, fingernails digging into his palm so deep it hurt.

“Why?” Kellin shrugged, “It’s not my fault. He’s the one who came over and drank all my whiskey, begging for some coke and for me to fuck him. How could anyone say no to that? Especially with a face as cute as his.”

He nearly lunged for Kellin again, but this time Mike grabbed him and pulled him back. “Don’t,” he said, “Tony. Keep it together.”

“You gave him _coke_ ,” Tony growled incredulously, “I should just fucking murder you right now.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Mike repeated. “Go- go back to Vic, go sit with him, I’ll sort this out.”

Fuming, Tony stalked back into the room and went to Vic, who was still asleep. He moved the sheet away and noticed the red marks that covered nearly every inch of Vic’s neck, and his heart skipped a beat. The anger faded from him, replaced by a sob. Vic didn’t need him. Vic could do just fine without him…

It was then that Vic’s eyes fluttered open, and Tony grabbed for his hand, clutching it tightly.

“Tony?” Vic slurred, his breath reeking. Whiskey, was it? That was what Kellin had said. And his nostrils, too, they looked properly fucked. Mixing alcohol with fucking _cocaine_ , yeah, that was a smart move on Vic’s part.

“It’s me,” Tony said, “I’m here. I’m sorry, I- “

“Where am I?” he still looked out of it, lost, uncertain.

Tony hesitated. “The hospital,” was what he said finally, and Vic’s eyes grew round. “It’s kind of- my fault, I think,” he continued, and then Vic shook his head.

“It’s mine,” he said, “I’m the one who went to Kellin instead of acting rationally.”

Tony winced at the mention of Kellin’s name. “You picked the person you knew would hurt me most,” he sighed, and trailed his fingers across Vic’s neck, across the marks not given by him.

A blush colored Vic’s cheeks. “I’m pretty marked up, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Tony laughed nervously, “A little is… an understatement.” He looked at Vic then, laughing at himself in embarrassment, and felt guilt wash over him. “Fuck,” he said aloud, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Vic’s smile faded a little in his confusion.

“For breaking up with you,” Tony explained, “God, I feel so bad- even though you probably wanted that- “

Realization hit Vic and his smile was gone completely. “Fuck,” he said, “Hold on, hold on, I forgot, I-“ He grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him down on the bed. “Say it isn’t over.”

“Huh?”

Vic kissed him, slightly awkward because of the angle but begging just the same. “I’m sorry. Can we- can we get back together? It was a mistake, we both weren’t in our right minds, and-“

Tony cuts him off, smiling. “Baby, you don’t have to ask twice.”


End file.
